


Eagle and Sparrow

by walrucifer



Series: Allegories and Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Allegory, Angels, Before Lucifer's Fall, Birds, God - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Lucifer's Fall, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, The Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, there were Eagles.<br/>Their King decided to make Sparrows.<br/>And there was one special Sparrow, one who surpassed all others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eagle and Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me to write a Lucifer's Fall/Samifer allegory, and I came up with this.  
> And my English teacher read it, and he's really meticulous and picky, and he didn't have anything to say about it.  
> I'm quite satisfied with this, all in all.

In the beginning, there were eagles.  
They were glorious birds, proud and strong and full of silent strength, noble and wise. And they were hailed as the Kings of the sky, and they ruled the Ether without opposition.   
Their King was the eldest of all eagles, a wise and powerful bird whose name they dared not speak, for to do so would have been to defame Him. And the King had a favourite, one eagle, a proud, beautiful raptor whose feathers shone like a thousand suns and whose eyes sparked with the wisdom of a million years. And all other eagles loved this one, for he was also kind and gentle and caring and noble.  
But the King felt that eagles should not be the only birds, and summoned forth the power of Creation, and Created sparrows. And he ordered his eagles to bow their heads to them. And they did.  
His favourite refused. He did not bow his head; he remained proud and tall.   
And the King was angered, and the two waged war. And the favourite was cast out of the sky, his wings cut and his body broken, and he was sent to the Ground, where he was doomed to Walk.  
And in the Sky, all was well.   
But the favourite, the cast-out eagle, was imprisoned in an ancient Cage from which no creature may hope to escape. His feathers dulled, his eyes turned glassy. His proud cry grew hoarse, and his noble heart grew petty and cold. And the heat that quickened his limbs turned to bitter cold, a stream of ice in his veins. And he laughed, for the Cage had broken him.  
And one day, one sparrow came to be, and the eagle knew he was to be with this sparrow.  
And he sought the sparrow in his dreams, and spoke to him.  
But the sparrow had heard his tale, and feared the eagle. In his dreams, the eagle was a creature called man, a two-legged being whose tongue made strange sounds and which had no claws or teeth or beak. And thes man had wings like an eagle, golden and massive, which shone when the sun struck upon them and shimmered like a full moon. And the man-eagle would tell the sparrow: Come with me, little sparrow. We were meant to be. We are two halves of a whole. You are mine, little one. Come with me.  
The sparrow refused, for he feared the eagle and his power.   
In his heart, the sparrow felt that the eagle could not be trusted, and that in his heart was all that is Evil.  
And the eagle laughed and smiled mockingly.  
And he beguiled the sparrow, speaking in smooth words and telling scandalous secrets.  
But never once did he lie to the sparrow, for he loved him.  
And, in time, the sparrow came to Believe. He listened to the eagle without scorn, and heard the truth in his words. And the eagle was glad.   
He spun stories for the sparrow, tales of the highest reaches of the Sky, and how it felt to ride the warm winds near the Sun herself. The sparrow longed to feel and see these things, and, one day, he said Yes to the eagle.  
And the eagle smiled, and Took the sparrow, and made him His. And together they were strong, a creature far beyond the strength and beauty of the eagle and the darting speed of the sparrow, a creature with no name, that was neither bird nor beast, but something More.  
And they were whole, the eagle and the sparrow.  
And the eagle Rose again.


End file.
